Razuri Aria
History Razuri Aria was created by @SSJE.Brad and @Hylian_Goddess on Instagram for @RP.Trunks' Mirai Games saga. She was created in 2017 as an evil version of Bella, with additional attacks alone. Her arc, Wrath Of Razuri, started off with Razuri interrupting Round 4's battle between the fusion of @Kabu.DA.Gawd and @Draugmeri VS the fusion of @SSJE.Brad and @Ultimate_Saiyan. With her, Razuri brings her two servants and the seven sins to the arena and destroy Bella. Due to mishaps, Wrath Of Razuri had been canceled. Two to three admins currently run the development of Razuri Aria. She will also be used for future sagas like the SkyWorld Tournament Arc. Appearance Razuri appears with long white hair, pointy ears to represent her clan in her original universe, bright blue eyes, and white thin eyebrows. Her regular clothing consists of saiyan-like armor colored red and white, a white fur coat-like sleeves surrounding her arms. She also wears white gloves, jet black silk pants, big white boots with two large rubies attached to each boot, one on top, and one on the bottom. Finally, Razuri wears a red cape from her waist down to her legs. Her clothing represents a dominant lustful woman, to seduce men to obey her. Powers/Abilities Magic Usage Razuri has the ability to manipulate all sorts of magic. She mostly uses dark magic, and can construct various things with either her energy, or herself. Growth Razuri has the capability of increasing her height and growing into a massive giant(Giantess) of chaos and destruction. Every few feet Razuri grows, her power increases dramatically. She can also combine her transformations when she is a giant. She can revert back to her normal size at will and not lose any energy or stamina growing and shrinking. However, when she becomes gigantic, her weight also increases, making Razuri a little slower. Because Razuri is so fast, this is barely an issue for her. Hell Beasts In Razuris time in the underworld, she managed to manipulate her dark energy and magic to create large beasts coded in dark flames. She can create as many beasts as she wants, but is limited to how much she can control. Her limit is long before she reaches it. Twilight Portal Creation This technique is similar to Brad Gensojins "Mirrored Portal Technique" by constructing her energy into two or more linked portals. She can use this technique for either traveling or during battle. Razuri can make some deadly attacks with this technique, including summoning anybody she wants, especially her servants and partners. She can also trap people in these twilight portals in a dark realm. Separation Whenever Razuri engages battle with a fusion, she has the ability to separate them using her dark magic. In @RP.Trunks' Mirai Games saga on Instagram, she was originally going to use this on Obakura and Corall, separating both fusions. Master Sword Of Death In Razuris demon form, Razuri can use all of her dark magic to create a weapon that could infect a persons life when made contact with. If made contact with her enemy, the enemy would be surrounded with dark tattoos all over his/her body until the enemy dies of the dark magic lurking inside and outside the opponent. This is similar to Akame Ga Kill's Imperial Arm Akame uses, the Murasame. Hylian Fusion This technique revolves Razuri and another user to perform a fusion trick by touching each others hands, forging their energy together, and forming the fusion. The other could either be in full control of the fusion, work together in the fusion, or stay in the others mind, forever. Features may change for Razuri, depending who she fuses with and if the other becomes a complete part of the fusion. Their powers combine together and doubles their combined power (A+Bx2). OTHER Basic Ki blasts, magic attacks, Energy waves, melee combos. Razuri can also use her main attacks with other characters. Transformations TWILIGHT RAZURI This form involves Razuris eyes change to green, have a black tank-top, a belt on her waist, and black silk pants. Her boots and gloves disappear, showing her hands and feet. Behind her back and arms show glowing green lines all around her. The form increases her strength by five times, and can use her energy to form into any sort of animals and other necessities as a shield around her entire body. She can also manipulate her body to transform into twilight portals herself. In those portals she creates would be the inside of her own body (Example: her opponent steps into her twilight portals. Razuri turns back to her normal self in her Twilight form. The opponent is devoured). DEMON RAZURI This transformation grows Razuris hair, her height, making her 8 feet total, change her eyes to blood red, form red scars on her face and shoulders, have a white tank-top with a red punk-like coat, Black pants with two large holes, revealing some of her legs, demon horns on her head, wear a black cape from around her waist all the way down to her feet. Her gloves disappear and her boots change into black slippers. Her fingernails turn black, and Razuris final touch is a black triforce symbol on her forehead. The power of this form is increased by Twenty. Her dark energy and magic is greatly enhanced for her to use stronger tactics and abilities in this form. SINFUL RAZURI Razuri combines the powers of the seven deadly sins she encounters into a constructed transformation of her own creation. Razuri's hair recolors to black, her eyes become silver, and becomes filled with marks of the sins all around her body. She also obtains a small silver halo behind her back, the thing the sin of gluttony has, and similar to Zamasu's when merged with Goku Black. This form is stronger than Razuris demon form, and takes up a lot more energy than her previous forms. She can also use a portion of all the seven sins' abilities and mixed personalities. Personality Razuri acts lustful and evil towards others, including her servants. She forces all her victims and slaves to obey and worship her like a god. Razuri strives to become the strongest person in all of the universes, to rule over them, and create a reality of her own dominion. Razuri also acts trickery. She wants to control her enemies emotions, especially during battle, to give her the upper hand. The only person she sets her main personality aside is Brad and Bella Gensojin. She wants Bella dead, gone, out of existence. She will use anything to humiliate and break her, even coming close to use Brad Gensojin, torture, beat, and harass him the best to her ability. She would even go her way to convince Brad to hate Bella as many times as she could. Character Bio Razuri Aria is the Hylian Demoness and the opposite of Bella Dragmire Gensojin. At the age of a child and teenager, Razuri has spent her life in the darkest regions of her original universe. Even at a young age, she was full of evil and dominance. She forces those she meets become her servants and obey her every decision. At the age of 19, her and Bella, along with a few other people, went to the other world after noticing multiple universes. In their travel, they take notice of a tournament commencing, the 100th Skyworld Tournament. Razuri encounters Brad Gensojin participate, along with his friends. Razuri and Bella enter. After the Skyworld Tournament, Razuri and Bella returned to their universe until they were both in their 20s. The two returned to the other world and traveled to the seventh universe. Razuri became nothing more than a shadow of Bella. Everything Razuri did, Bella did better. During Razuris time in the seventh universe, she traveled to the other realm and hell, along with various planets, gathering many servants and fighting opponents. Her two most loyal servants are a female Ziptonian, Testu, and a Zonaijin demon, Rushifa. Razuri over the years started to become more and more evil, even hate Bella to the point she wants her gone, forever. When Bella married Brad, Razuri attempted to kill her and her husband, until Bella's aunt, Ana, banished Razuri to hell with a seal she cannot break free from for years. Ana's power is limited to this seal and will eventually wear off. During Razuri's time in hell, she has brought her servants with her to plot a return, and gain enough power to become strong enough to destroy Bella and everyone she holds dear. The limit to Razuri's seal is unknown to even Razuri. All her life, gaining different powers, energy, magic, and a few transformations, being under Bellas shadow was the worst in her life. At the time of the revival of the dimensional war, by Virus Cryo, she is released from hell, meets up with the seven deadly sins, and allies herself with Virus, as one last attempt to get her sweet revenge against Bella.